


Headache

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The physical pain of headaches is way more bearable than the pain that Inaho feels when he sees Slaine's sorrowful expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Slaine is released from prison in a few years and since he doesn’t have a home anywhere Inaho decided to invite him to live at his house.  
> Also they are pretty much dating.

 

 

Having his bionic eye removed did leave Inaho with some side effects. For example, occasionally he would get these headaches. Inaho can usually suppress the pain with the help of a few painkillers, he tries his best to avoid letting Slaine find out about this. Slaine surely will be overwhelmed by guilt if he discovers how Inaho almost died because of that gun wound, and that is the last thing Inaho wants to put him through. But there are days like today when his headache are more severe than others.

“Inaho? Are you alright?” Even though Inaho rarely shows any kind of emotion on his face, even Slaine can tell that he is enduring a great deal of physical discomfort right now.

“I am fine. Don’t worry about it.” Inaho manages to sound calm while replying to Slaine, but Slaine sees right through it. He makes Inaho sit down on the couch and grabs him a cup of water.

“Is it because of your eye……?” Slaine asks softly, in actuality there is no need for him to ask that question, as he already knew the answer. “I am sor……”He mutters and starts to apologize, but Inaho stops him.

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault.” Inaho places his index finger against Slaine’s lips. Gazing into Slaine’s rueful eyes, he can tell seeing him in pain upsets Slaine a lot, especially because he was the one who left him the wounds……

Inaho can deal with the headache. He is usually not the one to complain. Watching Slaine being sad pains him more than his headache.

So he shifts his weight on the couch and rests his head directly on Slaine’s lap.

“Inaho, what are you…….?!” Puzzled and confused, Slaine’s voice dropped when he sees the slight smile that appears on Inaho’s face. “……Does this make you feel better?” He asks hesitantly.

“Yes, it does. It would help a lot if you can let me take a nap like this.” Inaho answers, he is satisfied to see that seems to cheer Slaine up a little.

“Okay! I won’t go anywhere. Go ahead and sleep.” Slaine gently puts his hand on Inaho’s head. Inaho’s hair is actually surprisingly soft. “Is there anything else I can do? You know……to help make you feel better?”

“A kiss, perhaps.”

“Inaho Kaizuka!” Slaine can feel the heat on his face, yet Inaho appears to be completely serious about what he just said. Slaine sighs in resignation and presses his lips briefly against Inaho’s lips. “Anything else?”

“I guess I wouldn’t mind taking a break from cooking dinner tonight.” Inaho blinks a few times. He did not exactly expect this to work. Slaine doesn’t usually openly show his affection like that. He gets embarrassed too easily. Although Inaho does enjoy making him blush and yell at him.

Maybe he should do this a little more often.

“Sure. What do you want to eat tonight? I can cook.” Slaine asks with alacrity. Approximately two months ago, Slaine almost burned the kitchen down trying to make pancakes. Inaho immediately felt the need to educate Slaine on how to properly cook food. He heard that meals on Mars are usually rather unappetizing, and they don’t really have much resources to work with there. This explains a lot about Slaine’s lack of experience with cooking.

Slaine is a faster learner and Inaho is a good instructor. Now, Slaine has no problem cooking simple meals.  

“Anything you make is fine.” Inaho closes his eye. He can feel Slaine’s hand on his hair again. It is very soothing. “Be careful and don’t cut yourself.”

“I won’t. Stop worrying about me and get some rest.” Slaine pokes Inaho’s cheeks gently, and in return Inaho grabs his hand and kisses his palm.

 

“Thank you, Slaine.”

For deciding to not give up on his life. For staying here with him. For trusting him.

 

“……That was what I was going to say. Stupid orange.”

Slaine whispers. All along he believed that he is a sinner and deserves to die, but Inaho kept on telling him that he deserves to be loved.

Inaho has given him a home to stay, and a reason to live.

  
  
  
  


_“——Thank you for saving me. Inaho.”_

  
  


-End


End file.
